


Dark Obsession

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Dark, Family Bonding, Final Battle, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Slash, Secret Admirer, Slash, Smut, Stalking, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Project Insight and the Civil war, Steve seems to have his life back in order. However, he didn't expect to have a stalker waiting in the shadows. Soon, Captain America is no longer safe, anywhere he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prologue for the fic I promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger watches Steve from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Things went very differently in AoU and the Civil war arc.

_**Liberty Commandos mansion, Long Island, 2018;** _

Bucky and Steve sat in the den of their quarters. A lot had happened since the destruction of Project Insight. Sam and Steve looked for Bucky and picked up allies among the way. Steve left the search to Sam and their allies while he joined the Avengers and fought Ultron. 

The group followed every lead while checking on Steve. They were able to pick up a trail while Bucky went on a rampage and took his revenge on HYDRA.

Ultron knew all of the information in the world, so no existing tech could stop him. Thor used the power of an Infinity gem and his own hammer to bring to life another prototype Vision to stop him. Pietro made a sacrifice play and managed to pull through.

Bucky was brought out of hiding when he saw the events with Ultron on TV. It triggered some memories and he instantly sought out Steve. He hugged Steve tightly and slapped his head.

"You absolute idiot, I told you not to do anything stupid until I got back!" he scolded.

"I had them on the ropes." Steve protested.

"Whatever, punk." Bucky replied.

William Brunside and Jack Monroe were released from cryo into the 21st century. Immediately they disapproved of Steve's values. Steve and his allies fought them and ultimately killed them to prevent anymore threats. The fight took place close to a dam. While making their final stand, the duo fell over the edge and were presumed dead.

A civil war soon broke out among the Avengers. After a fight between the Avengers and the villain of the month went wrong, the government came up with the Sokovia Accords Act. Tony jumped at the opportunity to approve the act.  He wanted Bucky punished for what he did as the Winter Soldier. Steve was against it and protested that Bucky had been brainwashed. The twins thought that Tony was just covering his ass for the Ultron incident and they weren't too shy about admitting it. Soon, everyone took sides, leaving only Black Panther as the neutral party. Steve formed his own team named the Liberty Commandos.

After things had taken a dark turn, Steve almost gave himself up. However, Bucky wasn't having it. He refused to let Steve become a scapegoat.

"You have people in there that look up to you and depend on you. Don't give up now!" the brunette declared. Bucky's eyes were filled with a raging blazing fire. Bucky's passionate declaration revitalized Steve to show his power.

The civil war ended when Baron Zemo was revealed to be a key player within what was left of HYDRA. Steve's team was recognized for their excellence by the president. They were also allowed to remain as a team.

Captain Marvel and Dr. Strange joined the Avengers. The fragile balance was fixed and restored when the Avengers eventually reconciled with the Commandos.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
** _

Tony was hunched over his desk in a tense posture. Dull pains shot through his body. He was having the worst migraine of his life. Prisoners had been broken out of the SHIELD jail. SHIELD was overwhelmed and called the Avengers for backup. Because the two teams together were unstoppable. Tony sighed as he came to a decision. He hit a button and called

"Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery man sat in a dimly lit room. On his walls were pictures upon pictures of Steve. A shrine had been set up in his honor. The man fantasized about Steve realizing his love for him. The man was so enraptured by the superhero.

"Don't worry, Steve. We will be together. No one will get in my way." he promised.

"Even if they have to die." he finished.


	2. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve hand a mission to their new team, then visit their old team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

_**Liberty Commandos** **mansion;**_

Bucky and Steve were looking over plans for errors. They pored over each detail.

"This is beyond our understanding. This is something supernatural." Steve was saying. Bucky sighed.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't be dealing with anything strange." he replied.

"This normally happens. Are you truly surprised?" Steve responded.

"Yeah, I mean we've seen aliens, wolves, vampires and much more. Remember that time when we saw a sphinx in Germany? That was odd." Bucky replied. Steve made a face.

"Don't remind me. Those riddles got on my nerves." Steve groaned.

* * *

A hour later, the Liberty Commandos gathered in the meeting room. The plan was formulated, now there needed to be a briefing.

"Okay, Skye, you are to hack into their mainframe and disable security measures. Wanda, you distract the guard and Pietro, you get in while the cameras are out." Bucky began. The trio nodded. Skye Johnson, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff all had their own powers. Skye could use kinetic energy within the earth and surroundings to cause a quake. Her alter ego name was Quake. Pietro had ultra speed and was known as Quicksilver. Wanda had the power to read and manipulate someone's thoughts in addition to creating energy bolts. Her alter ego name was Scarlet Witch.

"Mike, use your powers to maim, and disable anyone that gets in the way. Sam and Trip will give air and ground support." Steve stated. The men accepted their missions. Mike Peterson had been a test subject of HYDRA and had plasma energy powers. He was known as Deathlok. Sam used his wings and firearms in combat, and was known as Falcon. Trip was one of the best martial artists in the country and his SHIELD training helped him in the field.

"Lance and Bobbi, keep watch and don't kill each other. Improvise if you have to." Bucky warned.

Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter still fought all the time but they also were the best smash-and-grab team that there was. Lance was also an expert sniper while Bobbi's weapon of choice was battle staves.

Steve gave Scott and Hope their assignments. Scott was to use his suit to sneak pass security while Hope controlled the fire ants.

"Let's get going. We only have so much time." Bucky declared.

* * *

After the mission ended, everyone had downtime. So everyone went their separate ways.

Mike and Ace were playing catch in the park. It was their hobby whenever Mike didn't have a mission. They bonded as they played the game, getting Ace ready for tryouts. Ace was getting better and better each time he caught the ball. They had such a fun time together.

"Come on, kid. There is no way they won't pick you for the team, Champ!" Mike grinned.

In their quarters, Scott brushed Cassie's hair as she read from a book. It was her homework assignment and he wanted to make sure that she understood it.

"The boy drunk freckle juice, so he could get rid of his freckles, right, Daddy?" Cassie said.

"Good job, baby girl," Scott smiled as he finished brushing and braided her head. He put a hair band on her head. Cassie turned and hugged her father. Scott kissed her head and smiled softly.

_**San Francisco, California;** _

Hope went to see her father. She'd come to have lunch with him. They'd mended the tension between themselves and started talking again. The lunch went well. They talked about the company and what she was doing with the Commandos. After the lunch ended, Hank hugged his daughter.

"Come back soon, okay? I would like to know more about what Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are really like." he smiled.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York;  
** _

The twins, Skye, and Darcy went to a karaoke bar. Pietro sung a heartfelt version of 'My heart Will Go On' as the girls laughed. This was the best idea, that they've ever had. 

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had a bittersweet feeling. They were going to see the last living Howling Commandos. The older men; Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe smiled at the two men.

"Good to see you again, strangers," Dum Dum chuckled. Bucky and Steve hugged them and took a seat. The men joked about the war and told stories about what happened over the six decades they missed.

"You have a lot to learn," Gabe smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch in their living room. This was the norm for them. Since they'd lived together as roommates in Brooklyn before the war. When they had lived in Brooklyn, they would always cuddle up to each other to save gas and stay warm during the winter. 

"I missed them. I missed the Commandos while I was in the ice. I dreamed, but I thought I was dead, so it was like heaven. I saw Peggy, and Gabe, and Dum Dum. Dernier blew everything to hell, but Jim would only laugh at him. It was my personal heaven." Steve said.

"Was I there?" Bucky chuckled.

"Of course. Everyone was there; the Commandos, Peggy, and our families." Steve replied. Bucky smiled and hugged Steve.

"Love you, too, Punk." he said as he ruffled his blond hair before turning on a movie to watch.


	3. Villainous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemies of a teammate gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> The information in the first scene is necessary.

The Avengers had been formed to deal with any threat that SHIELD couldn't handle. Their enemy list considered of various kinds of villains including intergalactic aliens and Asgardian rogues. The list also included the individual enemies of Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers. The Avengers were a team beyond the scope of what SHIELD could do.

SHIELD had the job of handling threats within or involving the US. They took on HYDRA and other terrorists, inhumans, and rogue spies. They was always ready to take on the evil on American soil.

* * *

_**vague location;** _

Mr. Blue, Justin Hammer, Emil Blonsky, Vanchat, and Dr. Faustus got together in a remote location. The villains were full of mischief and ready to do damage.

"So, why have we all been called here?" Hammer asked.

"I want revenge on the Starks. I can't deal with Howard now that he is dead, but he has a very prominent son." Faustus admitted with a smirk. Hammer brightened up and grinned.

"Absolutely! He needs to pay!" he declared.

"Now that we're agreed, we can help each other achieve our dreams, the destruction of Tony Stark." Faustus said. The group settled down for some plotting.

* * *

While the villains were busy, Lance and Bobbi met up. There was really no hostility there, but barbs were passed back and forth. It was a sign of caring.

"Do you want to go out and grab a drink?" Lance suggested. Bobbi smiled,

"Why not? I haven't been out in awhile and we have no missions today." she responded. Lance grinned nervously and blushed before clearing his throat.

"I will see you there." he said. Then he speed walked away, leaving Bobbi laughing softly.

* * *

That afternoon, the Avengers, SHIELD, and Commandos gathered in the meeting room at Avenger Tower to swap intel. They all were so stressed by the situation.

"So, how many suspects do we have?" Phil asked.

"Which ones, the prisoners themselves or the person that broke them out?" Hope asked.

"All of them, we can't rule out anyone." he said.

"That means HYDRA and any other villain we've dealt with." Leo complained.

"That's a lot of people. We forget that HYDRA wasn't just in the US government. It was also in the UN. It made up over fifty percent of all UN reps." Trip warned.

"Then, let's get moving. If we want to protect this world, we have to stop the evil that it creates." Steve declared.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had bonding time. They were trying to relax the best that they could. The best friends lounged around, a movie playing to fill the space.

"Who do you think would want to release criminals from a maximum security prison?" Bucky was saying.

"Someone who needs their expertise," Steve responded.

"Whoever it is, they are dangerous." Bucky sighed. They looked at each other in concern. Dangerous indeed.


	4. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets unnerved by an unusual gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. ADP will be updated next.

The stalker watched Steve as he ran through Heckscher State Park. He breathed deeply, staring hard as Steve ran. he wanted so badly to approach him and was going to do it. He stepped forwards only to stop in his tracks when he saw two men. Bucky kept pace with Steve while Sam grumbled behind them. He would glare when they said; "On your left" or "On your right." The stalker sneered. How dare he be with another person?!

"I'll have to court him. Then he'll see how much he loves me." he sighed.

* * *

_**San Francisco;  
** _

Hope dragged Scott to meet Hank. Scott was freaking inwardly. Working with Hank was one thing, but talking to him without the world being in danger was another! 

"Oh, Hope and Scott, come in." Hank greeted them. After everyone was seated, Hank inquired.

"How are the missions coming?" he asked.

"One of our teammates had to go undercover as a woman and nearly slept with a 'mob boss.'" Hope replied. In actuality they had dealt with werewolves and Steve had nearly been claimed as a mate. But she could hardly tell her father that. Werewolves and mythical creatures were too bizarre to explain!

"His backup and friend nearly broke cover." Scott winced. Hope snorted.

"Oh please. Bucky is in love with Steve and vice versa."

"The history books never mentioned that." Scott replied.

"It was basically a death sentence to be anything but straight and cisgender. Of course they wouldn't." Hope replied. Scott sighed knowing that she was right.

"Wait, they love each other, yet won't admit it?" Hank asked.

"That's exactly how it is. We're all tired of seeing them dancing around each other." Hope explained.

"The twins and Skye have been scheming." Scott added.

"Children. So full of feelings." Hank sighed.

* * *

Steve was in his quarters. He'd hopped out of the shower and changed in soft pajamas. He was about to go to the kitchen when he saw Fury.

"Nick, how did you get in? Why are you here?" he asked.

"I found Vanchat, arms and legs bound on my doorstep. He was addressed to you," Fury responded.

"Why would they send me a hog-tied villain?" Steve asked into bewilderment.

"That's what worries me." Fury replied.

"I'll keep an eye out," Steve said. Nick nodded and stood to leave. Once the door shut behind him, Steve sighed. Things just kept getting weirder.

* * *

In Manhattan, Skye and Trip met with Mack, Leo, and Jemma. The young friends hugged and talked. They wanted to catch up. So they went to a dance club and had fun. Having a great time, the friends immediately wanted to set up another get together.

* * *

**_Liberty Commandos mansion, Long Island;_ **

Bucky and Steve were hanging out. Steve had told his friend about the strange gift, and Bucky decided to stay in to watch over him. 

"I don't get it. Why would they send me a restrained villain? Not that I'm complaining, less work for me, but why specifically me?" Steve was saying.

"That seems very strange. Has anything out of the ordinary been happening?" Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. The usual mythical creature villain here and there, but nothing strange. Bucky was uneasy. Why send him to Fury? Why address him to Steve?

"Anyway, how was your sparring with Natasha?" Steve said, finally changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"There was blood," Bucky joked. Steve snorted and laughed.


	5. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gift comes for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

_**Liberty Commandos mansion, Long Island, New York;** _

The LC mansion was six stories high. An attic was the very top floor and a basement took up the last floor. 

The basement was made up of the laundry room and a wine cellar. There was a dumbwaiter included, it was used for bringing laundry baskets from and to the basements. No one really wanted to carry heavy baskets down and up the stairs.

A greenhouse stood outside. Many medical and culinary herbs grew in the greenhouse.

The first floor consisted of the kitchen, walk in pantry, dining and living rooms, and the den. There was also a powder room and coat closet.

The second floor had a meeting room, suite bedrooms with attached bathrooms and sitting rooms, and a library.

The third and fourth floor consisted of suites and a playroom.

A hidden passage led to a safe room for if they were ever in danger. The home was meant for not only a family but also the safety of the family.

Mike, Skye, and the twins got lessons from Lincoln Campbell, a meta human.

"First, we'll begin with control. If you will be manipulating your powers, you need to be able to control it." he began. Then they all began with deep breathing and meditation exercises.

* * *

One day, the Commandos met with Batroc and his gang.

"Well, look what we have here. America's lapdogs," Batroc grinned. Bucky scoffed as the others glared at the pirate leader.

"Lapdog really? A lapdog wouldn't completely destroy you." Bucky retorted. Batroc sneered at him. Bucky stepped in his face, and Batroc swung at him. The brunette avoided the strike, taking a jab at his center mass. Then all the hell broke loose literally as everyone took sides. They all fought hand-to hand. It was a literal melee.

Bucky got the upper hand on Batroc, knocking the wind from his lungs before incapacitating him with a choke hold. One of his men fired a shot to distract the team before grabbing their leader and running.

"Not again." Steve sighed.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve was hanging out in the den, talking when the door bell rang. Bucky went to the door and opened it. Out on the door stoop was a lavish bouquet of rainbow roses with a card attached. Steve took the card and read it out loud.

"For the true love of my life. Your secret admirer." he spoke. He blinked into confusion. Secret admirer?

"Ooh, Steve has an admirer." Bucky teased. Steve was visibly embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up, Bucky. I do not." he declared.

"Whatever," Bucky grinned.

* * *

While Steve was discovering that he had an admirer, the Avengers had their own problems. They were currently battling Dr. Faustus. Dr. Faustus was up to his old tricks. He now had his own army of hypnotized hirelings. The Avengers had their hands full fighting off the mind-controlled army. They couldn't afford to harm innocents, yet they couldn't let Faustus get away. Then Natasha got an idea.

"Split up! Some of us can take them, while the rest goes after Faustus." she informed her teammates via their comms. The team split up into two teams. The first team consisting of Hawkeye, Black Widow, Dr. Strange, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel went to fight the army.

Hawkeye used his tranq arrows to knock them out while Dr. Strange used spells to either tie them up or knock them out. The remaining three used their martial arts abilities to dispatch them.

Iron Man, War Machine, Thor, Vision,  and Hulk went after Faustus. They were on the verge of overwhelming their enemy, but Faustus had one last trick up his sleeve. Striking out, he temporarily blinded the heroes with a flash bang. When they regained their vision, they discovered that their opponent had gotten away.

"Damn it! He got away!" Rhodey hissed as the others groaned.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were bonding. They watched movies that they had queued on Netflix. It was the first thing that Tony had introduced to Steve and Steve to Bucky. They had fun watching the movies. Eventually, they got into a popcorn fight and forgot about the movie entirely.


	6. Moving Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus moves up the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The stalker watched Steve from his home. Steve was showering. He just returned home working out with some other agents and swimming in the pool. The stalker was aroused at the look of Steve's body under the spray of water. Steve had just finished rinsing the last bits of the shampoo out of his hair and got out of the stall.

"So gorgeous." he said as he licked his lips. The camera kept rolling, even as Steve dried off and stepped into his bedroom.

Downstairs, Skye and the twins met up to plan. They ducked in one of the sound-poof rooms for their discussion. They couldn't let their leaders know what they was up to!

"We can do the classic lock-them-in-the closet." Pietro suggested. Wanda and Skye shook their head.

"Bucky was locked away in a chamber, semi-conscious. I don't think he'll take to being in a small space so well." Wanda responded. Pietro huffed, disappointed, but seeing reason.

"Maybe we should go back to the drawing board." Skye suggested. They nodded and resumed their plotting-er discussion.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were in the living room at the mansion. Then the door bell rang and Bucky went to answer it. He was surprised to see the Director of SHIELD.

"Fury?" he asked.

"Guess who's your next gift-wrapped villain? Justin Hammer was on the front door of Stark's place for some reason." came the reply. Fury was very suspicious. Bucky and Steve exchanged confused glances.

"Another one? Did they leave a note?" Steve asked.

"No such luck and Stark is losing it." Fury responded.

"Well, one less enemy," Bucky sighed.

* * *

_**Manhattan;** _

The Avengers met with the Abomination in the city. The Abomination sneered and growled as he towered over them. The red beast ran along, crushing cars and pulling up buildings and tossing them aside. The result was total chaos and panic. 

The Hulk ran to distract his enemy as his teammates got the citizens out of there. Soon, the town was empty and the fight started. The resulting battle was violent and it soon came down to just the Abomination and the Hulk. The Avengers all sported injuries, but the Hulk kept fighting on. In the end, the Abomination was defeated and knocked out. The heroes sighed in relief, one enemy down.

"We'll need something to lift him out of the city. I'll make some calls." Tony declared.

* * *

After dinner, Lance and Bobbi were hanging out. They were sharing a drink and laughing at old jokes.

"This has been great." Bobbi sighed. Lance nodded his agreement.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were beaming in joy. They had found an old Monopoly game from the 40s and were playing it.

"Remember when we first bought one of these? I had to carry it for you." Bucky said. Steve snorted.

"You insisted on carrying it." he replied. Bucky chuckled.

"Oh, and you could have?" he asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Faustus met with Mr. Blue. They were furious. Their group of villains were now down to two.

"How could we have failed so terribly?" Mr. Blue asked his ally.

"We're not through yet." Dr. Faustus promised.

"Really?" Mr. Blue asked hopefully. He had a score to settle with Banner.

"We still have a leg to stand on. Our time table may have been moved up a bit." the crazed doctor replied.


	7. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The admirer takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MaEC will be next to be updated.

The villains didn't wait to make a statement. The following day, they took a hospital hostage. Using an army of mercenaries, that took the job for a pretty penny, they were able to secure all of the patients and staff within the hospital. Unknown to them, someone pressed the alarm button.

Within minutes, the SWAT team was on site as the panic finally set in. Few doctors were allowed to see their sickly patients. Babies cried and had to be comforted by the scared nurses. Children of varying ages huddled together in fear. They wanted their parents!

The Avengers and Commandos arrived after being called in.

* * *

_**New York-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan hospital;** _

The teams were worried. They couldn't risk messing up this operation. Thousands of innocent lives depended on them. They needed a workable plan and fast!

"Rhodey and I will clear a path. The rest of you do some recon." Tony suggested. Everyone took off to do their missions. They spotted mercs all over the place. Heavy activity centered on lab rooms and security rooms. After everyone regrouped, and compared notes, Bucky and Steve came up with a plan.

"Clint take to the roof. Skye, mess with the cameras. We need the element of surprise." Steve commanded. Clint nodded and went to find a good perch. Skye got out her tablet and got started. The rest split up and went to find the doors. A few minutes later, Skye gave the signal, and everyone burst in. Several minutes after that, all the hell broke loose as the mercs fended off the Avengers. Soon, Faustus called Tony out.

"Tony Stark! Show yourself!" he declared. Faustus mind controlled a group of doctors and released them on the Avengers before attacking. Mr. Blue took on the Hulk so Faustus could have Tony.

The fight lasted for awhile, eventually the tides turned in favor of the Avengers and Commandos. With such a disloyal team, Faustus and Mr. Blue lost miserably. The villains were taken in, and the doctors released from the mind control.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;** _

A hour later, the teams gathered for a celebration. The party was small. Only the teams had attended, wanting some privacy away from the prying eyes. There was finger foods for a bit of snacks. The main course was club sandwiches, beer fries, and fruits for dinner. The bar was open.

"To a successful mission!" Clint declared.

* * *

_**Liberty Commandos mansion, Long Island;** _

After the party ended, Bucky and Steve relaxed in their quarters. They were calm and quiet. Then Pietro knocked on the door.

"Hey, Steve's got a package." he announced. Steve groaned. Was there no end to Natasha's schemes?

"This again." he sighed as he stood up and headed to the door and opened it. He took the package and opened it. He saw dark Godiva chocolates and a card.

"These look good, but this is all strange." he stated. Pietro shrugged.

"Whoever it is would really like to court you." he replied. Steve barely managed to hide his wince. He hated blind dates. They never worked out. Bucky was feeling a rush of red hot jealousy but he managed to hide it.

* * *

Elsewhere, the stalker saw the gift being delivered and Steve's reactions. It made him furious. How dare he accept someone else's gift! His fury burned so hot. Once he found out who was sending his lover chocolates, they would pay miserably.

"You're mine. No one else can have you." he sneered.


	8. Privacy Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky find something unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Sam and Trip visited the SHIELD headquarters to meet with their friends. Mack, Clint, and Natasha were there to meet them. They hugged each other and smiled.

"How has work been?" Sam asked Nat and Clint.

"Same old, same old." Clint replied.

"So, something blew up?" Sam asked causing Nat to snort.

Meanwhile, Wanda, Skye, and Darcy went shopping. They were so happy to treat themselves. They had dragged Pietro along to carry their packages. He was huffing. He had super speed, but not strength.

"Next time I shop, you're carrying my bags!" Pietro declared.

* * *

While their friends were out, Bucky and Steve were cleaning. Every other month when they have time, they would deep clean their place. Steve was doing the dishes in the kitchen. When he was done with the dishes, he put them away, only to accidentally knock some plates from the cabinet. When Steve went to clean the shards off the floor, he saw a red light flashing.

"What is this?" Steve blinked into confusion. Bucky walked over and took a closer look. He frowned and reached in the cabinet.

"Help me." he said as he ripped the wall out. Steve helped him. They found the hidden camera behind the wall. After seeing the camera, Bucky decided to search for more just in case. In the end, he retrieved four cameras from the shower and master bedroom alike.

* * *

A hour later, Phil and his team were bewildered. They'd been called in to find bugs within the LC mansion and found over twenty of them in phones, laptops, and lamp shades. They'd even found more cameras on the first floor and the meeting room.

"This place is crawling with tech. It's more wired up than London." Jemma commented.

"When SHIELD wired Steve's previous apartment, someone wanted to plant cameras, but Fury refused to consider the idea." Sharon mentioned.

"Steve must have a stalker. It's the only explanation for this." Leo stated.

"I'm calling Fury. He needs to know this, too." Coulson said.

* * *

Long after the mansion had been given the all clear, and everyone returned. The Commandos met up in the den to discuss the current situation. They were all furious.

"The guy invaded his privacy." Hope stated.

"Ours too!" Skye grumbled. Those e-mails and phone calls were meant to be private, damn it! There were some things she never wanted to get out to the public _**ever.**_

"There was even bugs in our laptops. I'm sure there are some things that we never want to see the light of the day." Scott added. Several others nodded their empathetic agreement. 

"Bucky is losing his mind." Bobbi commented.

"Steve is a nervous wreck." Wanda added.

"We need to find a way to help them. They aren't safe." Trip finished.

* * *

While their team members discussed the current situation, Bucky and Steve were sitting on their bed in their new master bedroom. The friends had decided to move to another suite on another floor. They never wanted to set a foot in their quarters ever **_again._** Bucky was fuming while Steve was traumatized. He shook in Bucky's protective embrace.

"He planted them everywhere I went. They were even in the shower!" he shouted.

"Stevie, we'll find out who did this." Bucky promised.

"But they've seen me in compromising ways. They could release them." Steve was still worried.

"Don't worry. We'll stop that." Bucky vowed while silently plotting to get revenge on the guy who did this. Steve leaned into Bucky's side. He needed the comfort.


	9. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.  
> I chose Thor for various reasons, mainly because he is the most social Avenger. And being an alien, he would be the most available. I don't care what anyone says, there's no way that Tony Stark's workshop/lab would be safe for children.

Bucky and Steve visited Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. Steve was still stressed and Bucky was sheltering him. The older men noticed their former comrades' mood and were confused.

"What's wrong, Rogers?" Gabe asked.

"We found cameras throughout our place, and it turns out that Stevie has a stalker." Bucky growled. The older men were appalled.

"That's awful!" Dernier shouted.

"We've moved to another floor until we find out who it is." Steve replied.

"I hope you are safe wherever you are staying." Dum Dum said. The friends agreed, they hoped so too.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
** _

Mike and Scott took their kids to see Thor. The fathers worried for the safety of their children in the light of what was currently happening to Steve.

"Hello, kids! I have Mary Poppins in the theater. Would you like to join me?" Thor beamed. The kids nodded frantically and ran with him to the room. Mike and Scott visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, Darcy and Jane." they said.

"You're welcome." Jane replied.

"Were there really bugs in the phones and laptops?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Yeah. We had to burn it all." Mike replied.

"We'll have Stark get new tech. Go have fun with the kids." Jane promised.

* * *

**_Liberty Commando mansion, Long Island;_ **

Bucky and Steve were busy finishing their unpacking in their new quarters. They added pictures, rearranged furniture, and did some painting. When everything was done, they plopped down on the couch. As they tried to relax in their new home.

"Will we be safe here?" Steve asked his friend and secret love.

"Safer than our other place." Bucky replied.

"I can only hope," Steve sighed as he curled into himself. Bucky sighed and patted his leg.

* * *

Downstairs, Skye, Trip, Lance, and Bobbi were completely focused on finding Steve's stalker.

"How did the stalker get in here to plant those bugs and cameras?" Lance wanted to know.

"It had to be sometimes after Bucky and Steve's last cleaning." Trip theorized.

"The stalker has serious stealth and technical skills. He got in and out without suspicion and bugged every piece of technology." Bobbi said.

"If he has that amount of skill, then he has to be the same person who sent Hammer and Vanchat to Fury and Tony." Skye declared.

"We are dealing with someone dangerous." Trip sighed.

"Let's order pizza. We're going to be here for awhile." Lance suggested. The others nodded and Lance reached for the phone and started to dial the nearest pizza place.

* * *

A hour later, the stalker was in a building across from the home. He seethed with fury. They ruined his chance to see his gorgeous love! When they closed the curtains, he was forced out in the open. He stood in the shadows, staring in what was Steve's sanctuary.

While the stalker was lurking, the pizza boy arrived and got out of his truck. This was his last delivery for the shift, then he would go home and work on his Calculus homework. As he got out, he looked around the street, trying to find the right address. He turned and got the pizza boxes out and started walking up the long driveway. Then he saw a man standing nearby with his back to the teen. That must be his customer then.

"Hey! Did you order two large Hawaiian pizzas?" he asked. The man turned and smirked.

"Yes. I ordered the pizza." the stalker stated.


	10. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker gets more violent and irrational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Searching for Alicia Boyd will be posted, starting with the prologue.

Two months had passed since the stalker surfaced. Many things had happened. Steve received more gifts in the form of bears, jewelry and clothes. One day, he confronted Natasha over the gifts only to be shocked.

"I had nothing to do with those gifts," Natasha stated. Steve was shocked. Who else could it be? Bucky couldn't hide the jealousy that brewed when the jewelry was sent. The gorgeous necklace, earrings, and bracelet set made up of diamonds and opals stunned Steve.

He was scared. His stalker was truly obsessed to buy such expensive jewels.

Another employee of Pizza Hut went to look for his coworker Tyler when he didn't return. He went to the last address Tyler had visited and gasped. The teenager was cold and pale, bruising could be found around his neck. He started screaming.

The Commandos were shocked by the murder, and the other teams put Steve under watch. As days passed, seven other people turned up dead.

All Steve could do was to sit back and watch in horror as the obsession became deadly.

* * *

One day, the Commandos was bonding. They laughed and joked around as Steve told stories from the old days.

"And he almost tripped and fell into the toilet trying to evac an old woman in the bath." Steve was saying. The other members were laughing so hard they didn't make a sound.

"It was one time!" Bucky huffed as he glared at the amused storyteller.

* * *

After lunch, Hope and Scott were going through Neflix. Hope leaned on Scott as he threw his arm over the back of the couch.

"I want to start the Ghost Whisper." Hope said.

"What about Lost? I've never seen it." Scott suggested.

"How about we alternate between the two?" Hope compromised.

"Okay," Scott responded, as he started up Lost.

"You know, I never understood the show. Especially the ending." Hope mentioned. Scott looked at her, hoping that she would not spoil the ending.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the stalker was furious. His love's secret admirer won't show themselves! How can he warn him off if he won't show his face?! He clenched his fists until his knuckles went white.

"How dare they touch what is mine?!" he raged as they broke a vase against the wall in a fit of rage.

"They'll learn to keep their hands off what is not theirs." he vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were bonding. The friends played video games. It has to be their favorite invention of all time. Steve leaned against Bucky as he cleared the first chapter of the game. As they played, Steve looked longingly at Bucky. The man noticed the adoring stare and paused the level he was on. Turning to his friend, the older man looked softly at his lips. Steve tilted his head and leaned forward to softly kiss his pink lips. Bucky kissed him back, slowly sinking into the feeling. After a minute, they sprang apart. Steve hopped up from the ceiling and ran to their room. Bucky sighed.


	11. Admire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 will be posted tmw.  
> This is the chapter where Steve's secret admirer shows himself. I borrowed his character from the comics.

A few days later, the Liberty Commandos met with Fury. The group was talking about Steve's stalker. They were all curious about who the person is.

"Steve has had his share of obsessive fan-mail. Maybe we can look through the letters," Bobbi suggested.

"That's a good idea. We could narrow down the suspects." Lance responded.

"What if we bait our stalker?" Skye offered.

"No way, this stalker is too dangerous." Trip warned. The team kept thinking of a plan to keep their leader safe.

* * *

A hour later, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, and Hope were visibly uncomfortable. They were going through the fan-mail and wincing at the sheer madness of them.

"Okay, we have hundreds of suspects if we consider proximity and the level of delusion." Hope cringed. Then Scott found a really old letter and started reading it out loud.

"Listen to this; 'My love burns for you so deeply, no one could surpass it. No one could ever love you like I do, and I just know that you love me all the same. You are mine, Mr. Steve Rogers. Your love, Burnside." he said.

"Steve's told me about that guy. He's tried to kill him before." Bobbi replied.

"Oh, this is cute. 'Captain America, you are the best hero and protector this world could ever ask for. I love you so much and wish for only the best. Sincerely, Scott Lang.'" Lance chuckled. Scott blushed and tried to snatch it away. Hope and Bobbi burst out laughing. Their laughter boomed through the room. Scott desperately tried to get the spotlight off him by reading one of Phil's numerous letters.

"Phil said; 'Captain Rogers, you are the true American hero. You stand by your morals and teach the children that look up to you to be kind and make a difference. Because of you, I want to be a SHIELD agent when I grow up. Sincerely Phillip Coulson." he announced. Bobbi laughed and smiled.

"Oh, this is just too cute." she declared.

* * *

After lunch, Batroc and his group confronted the Commandos. Batroc was smirking viciously, his men standing around him. Shortly afterwards, Steve attacked Batroc, wanting to end this. Batroc was trained in many forms of martial arts, but Steve had learned how to counter the moves. The other Commandos jumped up to fight Batroc's men. Steve got the upperhand swiftly. Skye used her sonic powers to send his reinforcements back, so Trip could help Steve knock out Batroc. Soon, Steve helped hog tie their enemies before calling it in. They needed to report the arrests.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were at their home. They were calm and relaxing after the mission. All of sudden, the doorbell rang. They went to answer it, only to find a dark haired man on their doorstep. They were confused.

"Um, hello?" Steve asked.

"Hello, I am Namor. How did you like the gifts I sent you?" Namor smiled. Steve gaped at the man.

"You're my secret admirer?" he spoke in shock. Bucky seethed with fiery jealousy. He was not happy with the idea of someone else sending gifts to Steve. Steve blushed at the attention from Namor.

"Thank you." he said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the stalker was muddled with fury. Now that he knew who his competition was, he could kill him.

"He will pay! I will destroy him completely!" he ranted before he sat down and started plotting.

"He has to die a painful death." he finished.


	12. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker gets more volatile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Skye, Trip, Leo, Jemma, Darcy, Mack, and the twins were singing karaoke. They were laughing at each other and their song choices. Leo and Jemma sang 'Just a Reason.' Their voices boomed as the song lyrics played on the projector. Darcy glared at everyone as she sang the song 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' Although it was a song about gross catcalling, that didn't make it less annoying. Skye began to sing 'Let It Go.' Trip looked at the playlist and picked the song; 'Fast Car'. Mack opted for 'Jailhouse Rock.' Wanda sang; 'Where Do I Go From Here?' Then Pietro got the mic and belted out 'Truly, Madly, Deeply.' The night was full of laughter and smiles. The group had a great time.

* * *

_**Liberty Commandos mansion, Long Island;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were still losing it over the fact that Steve had two admirers. Bucky was still jealous of Namor. He hated the fact that he now had competition for Steve's heart.

"Namor was really into me," Steve mentioned. Bucky was shaking with the smoldering jealousy. Steve was tense. He knew how Bucky was feeling. How could he not? They'd been friends for so long. Bucky hadn't liked the idea of him and Peggy getting together **at all**. But he had eventually accepted it. But now, after everything that had happened, who knew?

"Whatever. He isn't good for you." he scoffed.

"We'll talk later." Steve sighed.

* * *

_**Manhattan;** _

Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Jane were on a group date to the fair. The couples were excited to get on the fantastic rides. Thor stopped to buy Jane and himself funnel cakes. Tony drank a non-alcoholic daiquiri as he walked the grounds with Pepper and played games of chance. Clint and Natasha got on every ride and ate lots of barbecue. After winning many prizes for themselves and some children that couldn't win themselves, they left the fair, thrilled to have come.

* * *

Elsewhere, Namor was walking to his place when the stalker spotted him. Namor'd gone out to buy Steve flowers. The stalker rushed out of an alley and pushed him into middle of traffic. One of the drivers slammed on his brakes, stopping dead, before he could run over Namor. A second car made a drastic U-turn, resulting into a pileup. The original driver ignored this and went to check on Namor.

The stalker fled after he saw that his romantic rival had survived. He could hear the distant sirens of police speeding to the scene. He could not be caught - not without seeing Steve again. Scolding himself and promising not to fail, the cruel stalker made his way to his hideout.

* * *

While Namor was having a very close brush with death, Fury and Maria discussed security procedures.

"So. we have found out something important. Barnes told me that Steve's admirer and stalker are two separate people." Maria was saying.

"Do we know who either person is?" Nick wanted to know. Maria was about to reply when her cell went off. Seeing Steve's name coming up on the caller I.D., she answered it.

"What?! No, I hear you." Maria said as she hung up the phone and grabbed Nick.

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital, Nick." she promised. Nick was confused as he was dragged into the hospital.

"Steve's secret admirer is a man named Namor. He was pushed in middle of traffic. He's alive, but he is pretty beat up." Maria explained. This alarmed the director who went to ask for a room number. After getting the room number, the two agents rushed to see the man.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky feels the need to admit his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. SfAB will be updated next.  
> Steve's stalker will be revealed here.

A few days later, Tony had a headache because of General Ross. Ross had sent secret black ops teams to capture Bruce. While the Avengers had managed to fight them off, they were now suspicious.

In the end, Tony called up his lawyers and within two hours, they had a restraining order drafted. The general would not be bothering them anytime soon.

In the meantime, DNA had been collected from the recent murder scene. When it was sent to the crime lab, it came up a match. The Commandos soon got the call.

"The DNA matches a man by the name of William Burnside." the tech said. The Commandos were promptly on it. He had been on the list, but he hadn't set off any red flags. Bucky and Steve stiffened.

"That can't be possible. He's supposed to be dead." Bucky declared.

"Now, that we know, we need a plan." Sam stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, the Commandos were hanging out during a break. They brought out the Trouble board to play. The group tried to hit the button and get the perfect dice roll in order to get all four pegs home.

Others opted for Clue. They used the original version of the game, complete with ballroom, conservatory, library, lounge, study, kitchen, dining and billiard rooms and the Hall. The suspects were Ms. Scarlet, Col. Mustard, Mr. Green, Professor Plum, Mrs. Peacock and Mrs. White. They all scrambled to find the killer. Bobbi won after managing to figure out that Ms. White was the killer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Burnside was not happy. He had been sloppy and now his face was plastered everywhere.

"Dammit, I just had to screw up." he cursed. He was stuck with indecisiveness. Was he to lay low and ignore his attraction? A moment later, he made his decision.

"No, I have come this far for my lover, and I won't stop until I have him." he declared.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve talked in their suite. Bucky felt awkward around Steve. They'd kissed, and the blond had ran away. Then, a suitor had shown up. Steve looked uneasy. Finally, Bucky took action.

"Steve, we can't keep acting like we didn't kiss." he declared.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, Bucky. It means everything to me." Steve sighed.

"You could never." Bucky responded.

"Okay. By the way, what did you mean when you said that Namor wasn't good enough for me?" Steve responded. Bucky leaned in closer.

"Because he loves Captain America the icon, instead of Steve Rogers the man." he stated. Steve stopped and looked at Bucky. He'd never really thought about it since he'd woken up. Everyone saw Captain America instead of the man he was.

"Before you came back and before I met Sam, no one wanted Steve Rogers." he confessed. Bucky sneered at the thought. Fools! Stevie was much more than that!

"I'll always love you, Steve Rogers. Always know that." he promised. Steve smiled softly.

"Oh, Bucky. I love you, too." he responded. Bucky leaned in further to give him a firm kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other man. He didn't let Steve go and never would.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and his team were getting another mission. They were to track down Franklin Hall. The team were ready to take the mission. Well, mostly. Leo and Jemma were shocked to find out that their former teacher was alive. Eventually, they managed to overcome their shock.

"Are you up to doing the mission?" Melinda asked. The duo nodded.

"Let's go." Phil stated as they headed for the Bus. It was time to get started.


	14. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnside goes through with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out. Ch 14 will be posted tmw.

Two weeks had passed since Bucky and Steve had gotten together as a couple. The Liberty Commandos were surprised when another Yellow Jacket arrived. The new Yellow Jacket wanted to avenge the killing of the first. So they challenged Ant-Man to a fight to the death. The villain was fast and had the same equipment that Scott did. He had to call in the Wasp for help. Together, they managed to gain the upper hand and Yellow Jacket was defeated.

"I will kill you, Scott Lang!" The villain yelled before getting away. Scott and Hope stared after the villain. Who were they?

Bucky, Steve, and their group looked at the letter that Burnside had written.

"This is dated 1944, before we fell into the ice." Bucky commented. Trip pulled out Burnside's active folder from the 1950s.

"Burnside wrote this letter before changing his name and attempting to make his own serum." he stated. The group was shocked.

"His obsession only got worse with the serum." Sam commented.

"He needs to be found before he escalates swiftly." Bobbi warned.

* * *

**_Manhattan;_ **

The Avengers had another villain breathing down their neck. The Taskmaster liked to play games against his brother, the Collector. They began using the heroes as puppets to toy with. After a particular nasty stunt involving the citizens of the planet, the Avengers had enough and fought back. The resulting battle was fierce. In the end, the arch-villain was defeated and sent to an intergalactic jail.

"That was very annoying," Tony sighed after getting out of his suit. The others all groaned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Burnside sat on his sofa, drinking and plotting. He was beyond angry, he was nowhere near his goal! And the pesky police had yet to give up their search! He thought over all possibilities.

"If I can't have him, no one else will." he declared as he shook with fury. A moment later, he made a decision. Steve Rogers would be his, even if it meant he'd have to die!

* * *

  _ **Liberty Commandos mansion, Long** **Island;**_

Bucky and Steve were cuddled up in their bed.

"I can't wait until we are safe again." Bucky was saying.

"I know. We won't have to look over our shoulders." Steve smiled as he pillowed his head on Bucky's chest. Bucky leaned down for a kiss. Steve deepened, it, giving it, his all. Soon, Bucky pulled Steve into his lap and sat up to nip at his neck. His hands grasped his ass and pulled him close. Steve rubbed against Bucky, moaning against his lips. Bucky fumbled for the lube on the bedside table.

After he'd gotten the lube, he lubed up his fingers to prep Steve. Steve moaned into Bucky's neck, sticking his ass out as the fingers worked him open. He mewled when the fingers brushed over his prostate and but at Bucky's neck.

Bucky was losing it. He wanted to be inside Steve so much.

"Baby, you're ready," Bucky panted as he lifted Steve up and lowered him slowly on his cock.

"Control the speed." he finished. Steve winced and tried to relax. He'd never done this before, and it hurt a bit. Getting his breath back, he began to grind down onto Bucky slowly. Eventually, Steve adjusted to the sting and began to move faster. He moaned and grabbed his lover's shoulders. He rode Bucky hard, the brunette gripping his hips. He panted hard and leaned down for a kiss.

"God! I'm so close!" Bucky yelled. Then he went to bring his boyfriend off. Soon, Steve came over Bucky's hand with an earth-shattering tremor.

"Oh God," he panted as he slumped forward. A moment later, Bucky came inside Steve, shuddering under him. He gripped his shoulders to ground himself. The couple came down, trading languid, soft kisses. Steve pulled off him and laid across his side.

"Love you." he smiled.

* * *

Several hours later, Darcy was walking to the Lightning Commandos' mansion. It was almost sundown with just a bit of the orange glow of the setting sun. Unknown to her, Burnside was laying in wait, watching out for Steve. He saw the leather jacket and glasses. His delusion was so deep, he didn't notice that she was a woman. The man sprang out of hiding and grabbed her, forcing a chloroform-drenched cloth over her nose and mouth. When Darcy fell unconscious, Burnside dragged her away as he made his escape. He'd gotten what he thought he'd wanted.


	15. Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go after Burnside to find Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Sorry for the delay, but y last few days have been well, strange. Ch 15 will be posted next.

Skye and the twins waited for their friend to arrive. The other Liberty Commandos came downstairs and were filled in.

"Is she okay?" Bobbi asked as she opened the door to look outside.

"I'll take a look," Trip said. He walked out the door and walked a block away. He saw a purse and when he got a closer look, recognized it as Darcy's. He ran back and handed the purse to Bobbi.

"She's been taken. Her bag is intact, including her phone." he said. The team jumped up in a panic. Skye grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Nat. We have a serious situation. Darcy was supposed to meet us for a movie night, and she never showed. All we found was her purse." she said. The teams gathered to have a meeting. The stalker had finally lashed out.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower;** _

The Avengers, Phil and his team, and the Commandos met to make a plan. They were all armed and ready to fight.

"He is dangerous and delusional. If we make a wrong move, Darcy could die." Phil was saying.

"Is it shoot to kill?" Jemma wanted to know.

"Yes. He's a serial killer. He can't live." Phil replied.

"How will we find and get to him?" Trip asked.

"We sneak in. He would never hide her in his home. It could be a warehouse." Natasha offered.

"We will probably need a plan B." Steve warned. The teams made up extra plans and got ready for the rescue mission.

* * *

Several hours later, the Avengers, Phil, and his team encountered some mercenaries. They were exasperated.

"Why can't we have one villain at a time?!" Melinda groaned. Then they engaged the mercs as the others went to find Darcy. They took down the mercenaries and made their way to catch up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos found the warehouse and Darcy's cell. Darcy breathed out a sigh of pure relief.

"You're here!" she declared. Pietro dashed over to the wall and grabbed the key ring. The key to the cell was located and turned into the lock. Soon, Darcy was released.

Wanda used her powers to find Burnside. She searched for his thoughts.

"He isn't in the warehouse. Burnside's gone." she announced. The team groaned. So much for capturing him!

"He could be hurting someone else." Lance groused.

"We better hurry and find him. He could be killing again." Bobbi warned.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone. The worry was back because Burnside was out there. They cuddled on their bed, trying to calm themselves.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" Bucky asked.

"We will, baby. He's spooked and will mess up eventually." Steve reassured. Bucky kissed him softly.

"Thank you for the reassurance." he responded.


	16. Accomplish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams fight Burnside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. SfAB will be next to be updated.  
> The info on Ameridroid, I found on the Net. The misc villains mentioned; I found their names when I googled the various heroes' enemies.

A few days later, Burnside put his plan into action.  He had a team of his own. His right hand woman was Dottie Underwood.

They had met in a HYDRA base. They were let out of cryo sleep at the same time and became allies.

The group were getting ready to fight one last time. They gathered around their leader to await orders.

"Three teams will go to three different places. That will buy me time to get Steve." Burnside commanded.

"Do your jobs and we all come out alive. You fail me, and it is your head." he warned. Moments later, the group split up to do their assignments.

* * *

_**Washington Square Park;** _

Dottie Underwood and Radioactive Man walked in the park and started destroying landmarks. Their rampage was shown on TV, and Tony instantly pressed the button to call the Avengers. The Avengers suited up, knowing that children were playing there.

Vision, Dr. Strange, and Black Panther began evacuating children and their parents. Stephen cast a shield spell over the children.

Black Widow and Captain Marvel fought Dottie to buy them enough time to complete evacuations.

The remaining Avengers fought Radioactive Man, taking some bumps and bruises. Hawkeye took aim from his perch.

"Be careful! He's like a nuclear bomb!" Iron Man warned the others. The team continued to battle while trying to find a safe strategy.

_**Chinatown, Manhattan;** _

Ameridroid was rampaging through the district. Shops and homes were destroyed. People fled the streets as the Commandos arrived. The team gaped at the 20 ft tall villain. While they were distracted, Burnside tried to sneak up on Steve. He was nearly upon him when Falcon flew in front of him and took Captain America to where Bucky stood. After Steve was dropped off, the fight began on two sides.

_**National September 11 Memorial & Museum;** _

The Watchdogs were holding people hostage. While Phil and his team was trying to find a safe way to defuse the tense situation. A few minutes later, the others began their rescue while Phil handled the negotiations. Everyone had their hands full. 

* * *

_**Washington Square Park;  
** _

The park was a powder keg. Radioactive Man had come into his powers all too well. He emitted radiation. However, he got too powerful quickly and his protection gear collapsed, resulting into a complete burnout. Thor grabbed him and sent him to a special prison created for him. 

Dottie was killed by Black Widow. After being thrown back, she pumped her chest full of lead.

"Focus on Burnside. He's created a distraction." Iron Man commanded as they regrouped.

_**Chinatown, Manhattan;** _

The Commandos tried to fight both Burnside and Ameridroid at the same time. However, they were slowly being overwhelmed. Then the Avengers soon arrived, and the team was vastly relieved.

"I'll handle Burnside," Black Widow offered. The team thanked her and went to deal with the Nazi robot.

The Commandos and Avengers teamed up against the giant robot. The android swung at them and they evaded the attacks. Ameridroid's weakness was located by Skye. She interfered with his central nervous system and shut him down. The brain continued to work but Dekkor was unable to move the body.

"Damn you all!" Dekkor cursed.

Burnside was incapacitated by Black Widow. He didn't stand a chance. She stood over him and shot him once in the head.

_**National September 11 Memorial & Museum;** _

Phil and his team were tense. The hostage situation was a hair trigger away from exploding.

The hostages were quietly led out as Phil negotiated. When they were safe, the team infiltrated the building. Melinda sent their guns flying before engaging hand-to-hand. The Watchdogs were defeated swiftly after their weapons were taken away. They were then handcuffed and taken out to the SWAT team.

* * *

A hour later, the team celebrated their victory and safety. They had drinks back at the Tower. The heroes were all so merry and joyful.

"Another successful day at work!" Tony cheered, throwing up his glass of bourbon for a toast.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve was calm and relaxed. He was no longer afraid. Bucky held Steve tightly, enjoying the safety that he could provide.

"He's finally gone, Bucky." Steve said. The brunette smiled softly.

"You're safe, baby." he responded. Steve leaned in for a hot kiss, melting into him. Bucky gripped his hips and returned the kiss.

The couple could not keep their hands off each other. They were so excited and wanted to give in to their passion. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers before pressing them into Steve's hole slowly. Steve squirmed, panting into his kisses. Bucky pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock. He rolled them over and pushed into him.

The sex started with a slow, love-making pace. But eventually, it became too intense and became rough. A hard gasp was punched out of Steve as he came all over his stomach and chest. Bucky soon followed behind and came deep inside his lover. He slumped to the side to catch his breath. Then Bucky and Steve snuggled into each other, spent and happy.


	17. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namor has a nasty side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.  
> After seeing many tumblr posts in which Namor was depicted as a douche, I googled Namor and his profile/bio was not flattering at all.

It had been only a few days since Burnside was killed. Everything had settled down. Bucky and Steve had announced that they was dating. The uproar was massive, Namor soon learned of this and became furious.

"How dare he?! He is my lover!" he shouted. His anger led to him acting rashly. He met and teamed up with rogue Asgardians. Amora had brought a certain item with her. One day, they launched their plan.

Manhattan was engulfed into chaos when the chitauri returned via portal. Several citizens went into hiding when they saw the all too familiar figures of Sentinels marching down the street.

_**United Nations Headquarters;** _

It was a normal day for everyone. Tourists were walking through the UN visitor center. School age children was being herded by their teachers. World leaders and their delegation gathered in the General Assembly Hall for a meeting. The archivists were sorting the many documents in the Dag Hammarskjold library. The administrative staff was in middle of a meeting discussing the new budget.

The routine abruptly ended when the pirates burst through the doors with guns. They took over the complex with help from mercenary groups. The tourists, staff, and diplomats began to panic. They shook with fear, and some broke out in tears. An alert went out throughout the city, the UN was in a hostage situation.

* * *

_**Central Park, Manhattan;  
** _

The chitauri and sentinel armies were all over the place when the Avengers and Commandos arrived. Both teams froze in shock as they stared at the mayhem. After recovering, they split up. Bucky and Steve went to find Namor while the others began to fight. The fight was all over the 778 acres park. Black Widow and Darcy ran around looking for the tesseract. Darcy knew what to do when they found it. 

"Stay with me! Don't leave my sight," Black Widow warned as they passed the Conservatory Garden.

Bucky and Steve ran to the very center of the Park. They found Namor, Amora, and Skurge near the Bethesda Fountain on the terrace overlooking the lake. Steve glared at Namor who grinned. Thor came to aide them, Dr. Strange was not far behind. Steve went after Namor with Bucky on his tail. He was too dangerous to ignore.

_**United Nations Headquarters;** _

Phil and his team came in with SWAT and some extra SHIELD agents as backup. They were ready to shoot any threat that there was. They stomped in to retrieve the hostages. A shot rang out, catching everyone by surprise. More shots followed as the gun battle broke out.

* * *

_**Central Park, Manhattan;  
** _

The teams had managed to restrict the enemies' movement to one area in middle of the Park. Falcon, Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision shot down the airships. Hawkeye and Lance had secured their nests on the roof of Belvedere Castle and were picking off the enemy one by one. Mockingbird, Captain Marvel, and the others fought their opponents on the ground. Hulk and Quicksilver were all over the place. The army was dismantled easily. 

Dr. Strange faced off against Amora while Thor took Skurge on. Bucky and Steve teamed up against Namor. The villains fought relentlessly. It was a knock-down, drag-out dirty fight. However, the trio underestimated the level the heroes would resort to in order to protect everyone. Namor was soundly defeated when Steve, in a fit of anger threw the shield at his crotch. 

_**United Nations Headquarters;** _

All the hell broke loose as the bullets began to fly and the heroes took cover. As someone set up a makeshift barricade, Sharon and some other agents tried to get the hostages out. By the end of the firefight, some of the mercs and pirates were dead. Hostages were taken out to get checked over. The few agents shot were sent to the ER. For the most part, they were safe.

* * *

 A hour later, the teams were relieved and happy. They'd brought some drinks and were celebrating their victory. They laughed and joked around, smiles on every face. The heroes were safe for another day and able to be home with family and friends.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple was wrapped around each other as they cuddled into the combined warmth of their own bodies. Steve was content in Bucky's arms.

"Now, I'm all yours. No more homicidal stalkers or possessive Atlantians." Steve was saying.

"You were always mine, Steve. We just had to get rid of some insane men." Bucky replied. Steve blushed furiously.

"I've been yours since we were teenagers." he responded. Bucky smiled softly and leaned in for a sweet kiss. The feeling was very much mutual.


	18. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve return to their sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

Two weeks later, the Avengers met in Central Park to say goodbye to Thor. Thor would be returning to Asgard with Amora and Skurge.

"Oh, we will miss you, Rock of Ages," Tony was saying. They shook hands and hugged their teammate. Then Thor held his hammer up and waited for the lightning. Soon, Heimdall opened a path to Asgard. As Thor was teleported away, the other Avengers yelled

"Bye!"

"Thank God that those villains are gone." Carol declared. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

While the Avengers was saying goodbye to their teammate, SHIELD agents was delivering their prisoners. The agents were happy to bring in the mercenaries and pirates. The guards and warden assessed their prisoners then signed for them. After saying goodbye, the agents left.

"They are going to get eaten alive." Sharon commented on their way out.

* * *

_**Fort Tilden Beach;  
** _

The Commandos and Fury escorted Namor to the isolated beach. There, they met the current King of Atlantis. They stood before the King before bowing. Bucky and Steve were still angry, but Steve put aside his true feelings in order to be diplomatic. Namor was thrumming with hot anger. 

"Your Highness, Namor is banned from entering the United States as well as many more countries." Steve began. The King sighed.

"My nephew has dug his grave now." he responded as he gave Namor a pointed look. He had been taught to behave better. A few minutes later, he took his nephew into custody.

"My diplomats will come to the land to draft a peace treaty." he promised as he left.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower;** _

The teams had piled into the living room. They were sitting in front of the big screen. The teammates leaned onto each other to watch the movie; Taken 3. The teams enjoyed the plot twists in the thriller.

"I love Liam Neeson so much," Tony said, absolutely infatuated. Pepper snorted and took the bowl of popcorn from his lap.

* * *

_**Liberty Commandos mansion;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had left the group to be alone. It was safe enough to return home. It felt good sleeping in their own bed with all their photos on the walls. After, they shut the door to their bedroom behind them, Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve. Steve returned the kiss eagerly. After they came up for air, Bucky unbuckled and unbuttoned Steve's pants before pushing his hands in his boxers. As his hands explored his lover's body, Steve moaned and gripped his shoulders.

"Come on, baby. Lay down, and let me take care of it." Steve sighed. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"You want to take the lead?" he asked.

"You always take care of me. Let me return the favor and pleasure you." came the reply before Steve straddled Bucky and slicked his fingers.

"Prep me." he requested. Bucky pushed in a finger to prep him. After Steve had adjusted, Bucky added another finger, then a third. Soon, Steve was riding his fingers while moaning softly. Bucky took pleasure in him feeling so good.

"Ride me," Bucky sighed. Steve smirked and leaned in to dominate a wet, passionate kiss. Then he sunk down on Bucky's cock. A moment later, he lifted up and down, grinding as he moved down. The pace was rough and fast. A few minutes later, they were both close so Bucky gripped Steve's cock and started stroking. He stroked Steve hard until he came suddenly, spurting on Bucky's chest. Bucky soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside Steve. Bucky grinned as he panted.

"Good, baby." Then he flipped Steve over and onto his back. Steve smirked and sat up on his elbows for a kiss. Bucky smiled.

"My turn, I'm going slow this time." then he pushed into Steve slowly and began to thrust in deeply. When he was all the way in, his balls pressing against Steve's entrance, he pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. A few minutes passed before Steve squirmed against him.

"Bucky, come on, please." he pleaded.

"No way, baby, I'm taking my time." Bucky smirked. Then he made love to the blond, driving him out of his mind with sheer pleasure. Steve didn't try to stifle the moans passing through his lips. His blunt nails raked down Bucky's back in impatience. Their orgasms were slow yet mind blowing. Bucky sped his pace up slightly. He stroked Steve as he kissed the whimpers off his lips. The blond arched off the bed with a loud sigh. Bucky came soon after, thrusting into Steve's tight heat. He pulled out and laid to Steve's right side. As they came down, Steve was beyond exhausted that he fell asleep right away. Bucky got up and made his way to their bathroom. He ran a cloth under hot water, cleaned himself, and ran it under warm water again. He wrung it out and went to Steve, cleaning him the best he could. He then threw the cloth in the sink and returned to their bed. He engulfed Steve in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips,

"Love you," he sighed happily to his sleeping lover.


	19. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the lingering threat of a stalker, the teams readjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. SfAB will be next to be updated.

SHIELD agents, the Avengers, and the Liberty Commandos met at the Tower to say their goodbyes. They hugged and smiled, laughing and joking around. As they separated, they planned to meet up again. Preferably at a time when someone isn't trying to destroy the city.

"Maybe we can get a meal the next time we see each other." Rhodey suggested. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Phil and his team met with Fury. The director had a mission for the agents. He passed out files of the mission.

"We need you to catch a rogue spy." he began.

"So, a routine mission." Jemma commented.

"Pretty much. Don't get killed." Fury responded.

"Love you, too." Leo grinned before leaving.

* * *

Elsewhere, the couples went out on a group date to a comedy session. They had fun as amateur and professional comedians came up and performed their acts. By the end of the night, there were tears in their eyes as they laughed.

Vision, T'Challa, Bruce, and Stephen were watching movies in the Tower. They were calm as they enjoyed said movies.

"You know, since I've joined the team, nothing has ever been this quiet." Stephen commented. They all sat up and nodded.

* * *

_**Commandos mansion;  
** _

The Commandos watched movies in their den. The team lounged around the living room, laid out on the many comforters. They wore their pajamas as they ate everything in their fridge. The worries of the missions, they had melted away. Some fell asleep during the latest movie; Star Wars 7. After checking to see if they had blankets and pillows, Bucky and Steve left them there.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were laying in their bed. Steve had a leg slung over Bucky's waist. His head was pillowed on the brunette's shoulder.

"I hope we get a break from missions." Bucky was saying.

"God do I need a break. I'm so exhausted." Steve groaned.

"Me too. Are you okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied. Then Bucky and Steve kissed softly before drifting off. As they slept, they gravitated to each other and ended up wrapped in each other's arms.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go through the motions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. SfAB will be updated next.

The couples went out on a group date to see K-Con New York. It was in town again, and they wanted to see it. They had fun, moving to the music and dancing with each other as each idol finished their set.

"Those songs are not bad! What's the next band?" Jane asked.

"I think it's f(x)!" Pepper yelled over the music. The couples continued to dance the day away, happy to have seen the convention.

* * *

_**vague location;** _

SHIELD was having a typical day. It was another mission involving rogue spies. They got into their positions like it was instinct. Melinda cleared a way as Lincoln covered her. The spies that they were after were skilled in grifting and disguises. In the end, Leo set a trap using fake launch codes. They bought into it and were caught by Mack. The spies were easily incapacitated before they could run.

"They get dumber and dumber each time." Jemma sighed.

_**Manhattan, New York;** _

The Avengers had a new villain that was more personal. Trickshot or Barney Barton, was terrorizing the city. Clint was mortified. Seeing his older brother brought back painful memories. The Avengers kept telling him that he couldn't always choose his family.

In the end, Clint was the one to fight Barney as the others took on his hired minions. Clint knocked his brother out instead of killing him. He couldn't bring himself to put an arrow in his chest. Despite everything that Trickshot had done, he was still his brother.

When they were back at the tower, Clint cried as the Avengers comforted him. They were his real family.

While this was going on, the Commandos were fighting Nazis that just so happened to be vampires. They never got a break, every time a case or mission came up, it was something strange.

"Really?! Not only are they Nazi vampires, but they also want Steve to be their bride?" Bobbi scoffs.

"You are a trouble magnet." Lance added. Steve was mortified.

"Told you so, Punk." Bucky replied. In reply, Steve punched a few of them in the face before staking them all.

"I can handle my troubles just fine, thank you." he retorted. Bucky snorted before kissing his cheek.

"Whatever you say." he replied.

* * *

**_Los Angeles, California;_ **

After the Commandos finished their mission, Scott and Hope met with Hank. They were happy to see him.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought that you had a mission." Hank said.

"We finished our mission earlier than expected." Hope replied.

"That is fantastic." Hank grinned. Then they sat down to tea and cookies before chatting each other up.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve visited Gabe, Dum Dum, and Dernier.

"There you two are! Where have you been?" Dernier asked.

"We had to take care of both Steve's stalker and admirer." Bucky replied. The group brightened.

"Does that mean that you are finally safe at home?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"Yeah. The only downside is we had to replace the electronics on the first floor." Bucky replied.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were kissing in their bedroom. Steve was perched in his lover's lap, shirtless. Bucky gripped his hips tightly, leaving faint bruises. Steve's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lose the clothes, Bucky." Steve panted. Bucky stood and after putting his lover on the bed, stripped down. Steve lost his pants and boxers before pulling him back down for a burning kiss. Bucky gripped the blond's ass. Steve was overwhelmed by the burning passion as Bucky slicked up his fingers and began to prep him. Soon, he lined himself up to take Steve.

His thrusts were hard as he pushed in. Steve squirmed, panted, and shouted as Bucky took him. It didn't take them long to get close to their climaxes. Bucky stroked Steve in time with his sharp thrusts. He aimed for the blond's prostate, loving the way he tensed and gasped every time he hit the right spot. Steve pulled him down for a panting, wet kiss as he came all over Bucky's hand and his own chest. Bucky kissed him hard as he thrust in once more and came. He panted against Steve's kiss bitten lips. They panted softly before finally catching their breath. Bucky hovered above Steve.

"Another round?" he asked.

"Definitely," Steve sighed as he flipped Bucky on his back. Then he sank back down on his lover and began to ride the older man. Steve rode Bucky in waves. He ground himself against Bucky before bouncing up and down. He panted and whined as Bucky began to thrust up. Bucky gripped his hips, keeping him in place as he thrust into him. He dragged it out, taking time with it all. The brunette wanted Steve to feel him for days and remember exactly what happened.

"Please, please, please," Steve begged as he lost his mind. About ten minutes passed before Bucky felt himself getting close to coming and reached down to wrap his fingers around the younger man.

"I'm so close, Stevie," Bucky gasped. Steve nodded wildly, agreeing with him. Bucky stroked Steve again, and the blond came all over Bucky's chest. The other man wasn't far behind, loving Steve's blissed out face.

After he came down from his orgasm, Steve got up on shaky legs and went to get a baby wipe to clean them both up. When he was done, he threw the wipe away and laid back down on Bucky's side, head pillowed on his chest. He kissed his jawline softly.

Soon, Bucky fell asleep, but Steve stayed awake for a bit longer. He looked at the love of his life and sighed happily. Despite losing decades and friends, they found each other again. Their love could withstand anything. He couldn't wait to see what the next few decades held for them. He knew that he would be with the man that loved him. They would be always together. 'Til the end of the line.


End file.
